


Starstruck

by HighlyProblematic



Series: Sex, Drugs and Rock'n'Roll [1]
Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Burn play, Groupie!Once-ler, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Once-ler Renaissance, Oncest - Freeform, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rockstar!Greed-ler, Rough Oral Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing, cigarette play, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighlyProblematic/pseuds/HighlyProblematic
Summary: Once-ler takes his obsession with the famous Rock Star, Greed, a little too far. He gets caught, and unexpected things happen.
Relationships: The Greed-ler/The Once-ler (The Lorax)
Series: Sex, Drugs and Rock'n'Roll [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962832
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Starstruck

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in the late night hours instead of sleeping, because the concept has been living rent-free in my head for a long time now and I needed to do something with it.

“What the fuck are _you_ doing here?”

Freezing in place, Once-ler stared at the scowling man in the doorway. He could feel his heart drop- all the way down to his toes and through the floor as a small, fearful yelp sounded from his mouth and drops of sweat formed on the back of his neck.

Had the situation been somewhat different, he would have been floating on cloud nine from sheer joy. So often had he dreamed of getting to see his beloved idol up close, had fantasized countless times of being trapped in the same room with him. But those fantasies usually didn´t involve him getting arrested for breaking and entering later.

It just so happened that he was obsessed with a certain music icon, had been for a long time. A guy who went by the stage name of "Greed" and had taken the alternative music scene by storm, as well as captured thousands of hearts with his flaming red guitar, his handsome features and old-timey sounding Rock´n Roll. Once-ler had been no exception, and soon he had found himself staying up late at night, browsing through dozens of blogs and fansites dedicated to his new object of fascination, listening to Greed´s music on repeat and spending loads of money on merchandise of all kind. Of course, he was also among the first ones to get a ticket for a concert taking place in a city nearby. But whereas anyone else would have probably drawn a line at this point, accepting that their celebrity crush was out of reach, Once-ler had to take his obsession a step further.

Which, as he soon realized, might not have had been the best idea.

“I got- I got lost!” he helplessly blurred out, not sounding convincing at all.

“Lost. Backstage. In my dressing room. Sure.”

Greed stepped forward, platformed boots making him even more freakishly tall than he already was, and glared at his intruder with disdain, crossing his arms.

“You were trying to steal some of my stuff, weren´t you? To sell it later, probably. Wouldn´t be the first one to try.”

Only now did Once-ler notice that he was still holding on to one of the musician´s iconic leather jackets that he had found among a pile of Greed´s belongings and gleefully rubbed his face against just a minute ago. Now pale as a sheet, he dropped it like a piece of hot coal, wincing as he tried to come up with any kind of explanation.

“What? No, I wasn´t- I swear, it was just…. Would you believe me if I told you that I´m part of the staff?”

“No. But you better believe _me_ when I tell you that I´m calling security.”

Panic rose in Once-ler´s chest as he watched the other turn around and reach for the door, visibly pissed off and willing to get rid of the unwanted guest as soon as possible. In his desperation he moved without thinking, running up to the exit and preventing Greed from leaving.

“Wait! I´m sorry, really, I wasn´t trying to steal anything!”

He gazed pleadingly into the musician´s emerald greens, deciding that he might as well tell the truth since he was busted anyway.

“It´s just that you´re so cool and handsome, and I love your music so much, I wanted to get closer to you, just a little, because you´re my idol and I can´t stop thinking about you, I dream of you every night and... and I just wanted to look at your stuff, hold it a little maybe- God, please don´t call the cops on me! I can´t afford to pay a fine, I´m already neck deep in student loans, and no one would be there to feed my pets if I went to prison- I swear, it was just a moment of weakness, I won´t do anything like this ever again!”

Actually, Once-ler had been planning this little stunt ever since he´d found out about the concert. But the other didn´t need to know that.

After his ramblings Greed only stared at him in silence with an unreadable expression, and despite of the unpleasantness of the whole situation, the young devotee couldn´t not be in awe of his idol´s features. How often had he seen that face on posters and pages of magazines, yet the real thing was so much more stunning, with his unruly hair sticking out in all directions after his energetic performance on stage, the smudged black eyeshadow and many piercings adorning his ears. Only now did Once-ler notice that the man´s pupils were unnaturally dilated, making it obvious that he was on… well, something.

To his surprise, the rockstar´s tense posture relaxed, and the anger in his eyes made way to indifference.

“Huh. So you´re that kind of person. Should´ve figured.”

Greed stepped away, running a hand through his hair as he walked over to one of the room´s many drawers, taking out a packet of cigarettes and lighting one unceremoniously. Leaning against the wall he took a drag, not even looking at his intruder as he asked:

“How did you manage to get in here? I´m pretty sure the door was locked.”

“It was. I… picked the lock,” Once-ler murmured in a small voice, and the musician replied to that with a dry chuckle.

“Seriously? I mean, I´ve had plenty encounters with groupies. People following my tour bus for days, stalking me in the bathroom while I was trying to take a piss in peace, offering me hundreds of dollars to spit into a bottle so that they could carry it around like a good-luck charm… but actually managing to sneak past the security, finding my dressing room and breaking into it? That takes some skill. And balls. Not bad at all. Even though you didn´t really think this through, considering you got caught.”

Greed cocked his head to the side, shooting his fan a lazy smirk.

“Still, after all these efforts, you kind of deserve to get to suck me off.”

“I´m sorry- what?”

“Well, that´s what´s you´re after, right? It sure as hell isn´t my great talent or amazing personality.”

Once-ler, now flushed in all imaginable shades of red, stuttered in disbelief.

“But this, you…you´d just _let_ me?”

“Don´t see why not. You´re easy on the eyes, and I don´t have to be back with the rest of the band until in about one hour. Besides, there is something about ridiculously skinny dudes who don´t know how to dress themselves that I like a lot, so you´re in luck.”

The obvious jab at his fashion sense flew past the devotee´s head as he watched his idol strut over to a red leather couch, the heels of his boot clacking against the laminate floor. The man sat down with legs apart, slipping out of his leather jacket, broad, pale shoulders and arms now uncovered.

“What´s that look for? If you´re too scared, you better run along now, because I´m not going to waste my time on some wimpy virgin who can´t do it right.”

Once-ler swallowed hard, eyes following the other man´s tongue flicking over his teeth. And even though the whole thing was so very strange, the lascivious look on Greed´s face caused his legs to move on their own.

Before he knew it, he was on his knees between the other´s thighs, face inches away from his crotch that was outlined nicely by his tight leather pants, a sight that made his mouth water and insides burn up in nervous excitement. He had lost count of how often he had jerked off to close-ups of said area, to clips of the suggestive way Greed always rolled his hips during concerts. But none of the countless fantasies he has had could even compare to the sight of the musician actually undoing his fly before his eyes.

With an unsure glance Once-ler looked up to his idol, half expecting him to get up and laugh at his face, make a fool out of him as a punishment for breaking in and snooping around, but Greed´s expression was curious and challenging, cigarette still firmly nestled between his curved lips.

After realizing that the other was being completely serious, the devotee, breathing shakily, placed a trembling hand between the musician´s legs, feeling the thin material of his boxers. The flesh beneath it, in response, throbbed against his palm, and hardened steadily as he began to caress it with drawn out movements. After a couple attempts, he managed to undo the button of Greed´s underwear, his poor heart almost exploding when his fingers grazed against the now exposed cock. He grasped around it weakly, running his thumb over the tip and side when Greed grunted:

“Don´t be a tease, love, that won´t do.”

Once-ler suddenly felt Greed´s hand on the back of his head, grabbing his hair and roughly pushing his face forward. A gasp sounded from the devotee’s lips at the feeling of the heated length pressing against his cheek, at the faint smell of sour, manly musk. Teasingly, the musician rubbed his cock on him, visibly enjoying the feeling of the smooth skin. His fan was taken aback by this act of sheer shamelessness, yet he couldn´t deny that the sensation was caused a burning in his loins, a desire for more. He turned his head just a little and gave the twitching thing a lick, wetting his lips before beginning to mouth at it experimentally. He was rewarded with an approving groan, the Rockstar bucking his hips further towards him.

“You look really fucking nice, doing that. Got a boyfriend?”

Once-ler meekly shook his head.

“Shame. Kind of a waste, I mean. A face like that should be put to good use,” Greed muttered lowly, pulling the other´s head backwards so that their eyes met. “Open your mouth and stick your tongue out.”

The devotee obeyed without question, his hot breath hitting the underside of his idols hard-on that began gliding back and forth against his tongue. Slowly but surely his mind was going hazy and his body weak, any restraints all but gone he moved his head along with the other´s thrusts mindlessly, not bothered by the slightly salty taste at all. Then, Greed pushed the tip past the already parted lips- and continued further, closing his eyes in delight at tightness that soon enveloped his cock.

Once-ler tried to relax his throat the best he could, taking quick breaths through his nose and whimpering softly. He couldn´t remember the last time he had taken something that big and had difficulties keeping his gag-reflex under control, but damn if that feeling of fullness wasn´t absolutely _exhilarating_. And his idol was glaring down on him with that lecherous, demanding glare that made him want to just be put into place and serve him properly.

“Don´t think that I´ll go easy on you, love. I´m going to fuck your damn throat raw, and you´re going to take every last bit of it, understood?”

Once-ler was given no chance to reply- not that he could have- as the other started to thrust harshly, firmly keeping his head in place by the hair. At this rate it didn´t take long for tears to form in the corner of the devotee´s eyes, for them to run down his cheeks as he held onto the other´s legs for support. He could barely breathe, his throat contracting around the stranger´s cock, which only made the man go harder, pushing down all the way.

“Mind the teeth, boy,” he warned, “and show a little more enthusiasm, yeah? You can surely do better than that.”

A sore whine sounded from Once-ler, and he tried to focus the best he could, hollowing out his cheeks to suck hard, flattening his tongue beneath the other´s flesh and twirling it around. His trembling hands left the Rock Star’s knees and wrapped around his hips instead, allowing him to go even deeper. Looking up with a teary gaze he stared at Greed, taking back some semblance of control as he freed himself from his grasp to move on his own, bobbing back and forth noisily, drool running down his chin and staining his shirt. He pulled back with a light pop to rub the tip between his lips, licking around it in circles before taking the whole thing back in again, tilting his head a little. His idol responded with deep, raspy pants and groans, spreading his legs further apart and leaning downwards, fingers stroking through his devotee’s locks and hips rocking rhythmically.

“Yes, fuck, that´s more like it. Mhh, I love guys like you, the ones who look all innocent but aren´t- you seem like such a sheltered momma´s boy, yet here you are sucking off a complete stranger. Not for the first time either, I bet.”

Greed let his nails streak over the back of Once-ler´s neck, causing him to moan sweetly.

“Usually I don´t do this shit with groupies, don´t want to deal with the drama. But you´re being so good… ah, if it wasn´t so bothersome I´d take you to my hotel room.”

Once-ler felt his mind go numb from the praise, skin erupting in goosebumps from the few touches he received, and desperately wanted more. He let himself be pushed down; his face buried in the folds of the other´s clothes while the man marked him with more scratches. Greed rolled his hips, almost purring in enjoyment, and his fan grew bolder as their little session continued, sliding his hand´s underneath the musician´s tight tank top, palming at the skin. He even allowed himself to abandon the pulsating cock between his lips to mouth at the man´s abs, the taste of sweat driving him wild as he dragged his tongue along the decently toned stomach. Greed shuddered, growling, then suddenly grabbed Once-ler by the chin and brought their lips together hungrily.

And dear god, it was almost too much for the young devotee, his head beginning to spin as he tasted the inside of the other´s mouth, felt the hotness of his lips, their spit mixing together… dirty and wet, sending heat through his entire body.

He craved more, yet the man pulled away, forcing him against the erect length again, smearing precum all over his already messy face. Once-ler let him, collecting some of it with the tip of his tongue, and obediently parted his lips when his idol began to push back inside.

Greed immediately began to move, sinking in his seat as he forced his admirer´s mouth up and down like a toy.

Choking and drooling, the devotee gave it all he had, knowing that his idol was close, and after just a few more thrusts thick spurts of hot seed were shooting down his throat, Greed´s grasp on his hair tightening as he groaned, slurring one cuss after another. They remained like this a little longer, Once-ler being made to take every last drop before he could finally pull away, immediately gasping for air to fill his hurting lungs. Shaking and panting, he glanced up at the other male, who flicked the butt of his long burned-out cigarette into the nearest trashcan, only to replace it with a new one.

He slowly took the first drag, blowing the smoke into Once-ler´s face teasingly.

“That wrecked look suits you, baby. I kind of want to ruin you a little more, not gonna lie.”

A startled whine sounded from the admirer´s mouth when he felt Greed place his foot between his legs, rubbing it against his painfully hard length that had been aching for attention for so long. He instinctively bucked into the sensation, desperate for any sort of contact.

“You like that, yeah? Is this the kind of shit you fantasize about?”

Once-ler didn´t have it in him to reply, instead he weakly pulled on the material of the man´s trousers, trying to get him to increase the pressure, staring at him helplessly. Flushed, pouty lips mouthed a hoarse plea as he leaned against Greed´s leg, and the musician replied with an amused smile, digging his thick heel in deeper, clearly enjoying what he was seeing. As he readjusted himself a little, a bit of ash fell from his cigarette, landing on the nape of Once-ler´s neck.

The pain of the burn did not take away from his arousal, on the contrary, it made him scream out in delight, shot a sick, sharp pleasure throughout his body, almost pushing him over the edge. He grinded against the sole of the other´s shoe like a dog, throwing his head back in hopes for more, wanting to experience the sweet feeling once again.

“Seriously?” he heard Greed mock, “not only do you like being a toy, you want to be an ashtray as well?”

“ _Yes_ ,” the devotee hissed, licking his lips and shooting the other a challenging look.

The man only laughed, pressing the burning end of his cigarette against his admirer´s neck, an action that was followed by an unrestrained, ecstatic moan.

“You´re pretty fucked up, love. I like it.”

Once-ler barely registered the man´s words, clawing at his leg as he chased his pleasure. An intense tension was building up in his lower regions, amplified by the pain, and Greed´s fingertips were ghosting over his neck, tracing his nape, jaw and Adam´s apple, the unexpected gentleness contrasting wonderfully with the rough pressure he was so desperately rutting against.

“Please,” he whimpered, almost sobbing, craving his idols praise so badly, “am I a good boy?”

“The best there is, baby,” Greed replied with a predatory grin, delivering another burn right above his collarbone.

That was all it took for the admirer to reach climax, to cum messily into his underwear, seeing stars as he groaned through gritted teeth.

He slumped down, barely able to keep himself from falling over to the side, and remained like this until the musician helped him back onto his numb legs. Shaking and aching, but managing to stand mostly straight, Once-ler thanked him, too dazed to notice the strange manner the other way eyeing him with.

Greed, from somewhere, took out a notebook and a pen, ripped out a piece a paper and hastily scribbled something down that he then snuck into the back pocket of his admirer´s jeans, smirking.

“A little reward for you, darling. Head down the corridor and turn to the left, there´s a door that´ll take you outside. I´d like to hang out longer, but I have a show to run. See ya.”

With that, the Rock Star smiled cockily and put on some shades, giving his devotee a firm slap to the behind before disappearing out the door, leaving him alone in the room.

Somehow, Once-ler managed to make it out of the concert hall, to the cab and back to his hotel room that he had rented for the night, throwing himself onto the bed right away. When he awoke the next morning, sore and drenched in sweat, he got himself out of his pants and underwear, cringing at the now dried mess. And just as he was about to head to the shower, he noticed the little paper that had fallen out of his pocket. All of the memories of last night that his overwhelmed mind had pushed into the background came flooding back, making him blush heavily as he checked out the scratch and burn marks in the nearest mirror. Oh Fuck. Dear Lord. 

He reached for the crinkled thing on the floor with a perturbed expression, barely managing to unfold it with how trembly his fingers were... and sank to the floor, legs weak, when he recognized Greed´s autograph, as well as a phone number with a little heart next to it. 


End file.
